Il est si rare de s'aimer
by Gayana
Summary: [Yaoi]Kazahaya à réunit tout l'argent dont il avait besoin, et veux quitter la pharmacie ... Rikuo semble affecter par ce départ précipité...


LAWFUL DRUG

« Il est si rare de s'aimer »

By Gayana

Cela faisait un an.

Un an jour pour jour que je l'avais ramassé.

Un an que, jour après jour, il prenait un peu plus de place dans ma vie et mon cœur.

Un an que je ne comprenais plus mes réactions.

Hier soir encore, Kakei nous avait donné une fois de plus un « petit boulot en extra » comme il les appel. Autant dire, encore un travail des plus étranges, où tout a été plus ou moins prévu. Nous devions retrouver un bouton d'uniforme, celui même que j'avais donné au spectre de la lycéenne d'Ohto, il y'a un peu moins d'un an.

Evidemment, il fut écris que Kazahaya le retrouverais en premier, et qu'en le prenant en main, il se refasse posséder par cette même lycéenne.

Il, enfin, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait intentionnellement égaré ce bouton, parce qu'elle voulait me revoir. Apparemment je ressemblais réellement à celui qu'elle a aimé. Puis elle m'a demandé de lui donner un baisé, pour qu'elle puisse partir sans aucun regret.

J'ai accéder à sa requête. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais lorsque j'ai vu le visage de Kazahaya me demander de l'embrasser, je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que _lui_ pouvait être contre. Alors je l'ai fait. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais, malgré la langue mutine du Kudo, je ne pu l'embrasser plus fiévreusement

Ce n'était pas réellement lui.

Il n'était même pas conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Puis j'ai pris peur, et s'il se réveillait de cet état de transe, comment réagirait il ?

Lorsqu'il détacha ses lèvres des miennes, il me remercia. Enfin ! le spectre me remercia et déposséda Kudo, qui épuisé par l'utilisation de son pouvoir s'effondra dans mes bras.

Je l'ai ramené à la pharmacie, et l'ai allongé dans son lit.

La mission était parfaitement rempli, le bouton d'uniforme était ramené, la volonté du spectre accomplie et nous étions rentré avant minuit, une nouvelle condition mise en vigueur depuis approximativement six mois, depuis que nos missions ne sont que des réussites.

Ce matin, Kakei nous a donné à contre cœur notre prime. Au début je n'ai pas compris qu'elle était la raison de ce manque d'enthousiasme.

Puis Kudo à pris l'argent, il a sorti un vieux carnet noir et a commencé à griffonné dessus. Et plus il écrivait, plus ses lèvres se dessinait en un délicieux sourire.

Il a rendu la prime à Kakei, et lui dit qu'il avait réuni assez d'argent pour le rembourser et avoir un peu d'avance. Et que par conséquent, il s'en irait dans la journée, après l'avoir remboursé et réuni ses affaires. Tout cela dit avec le sourire, pendant que le mien se décomposait à mesure qu'il exprimait son désir de nous quitter.

Tout au long de la journée, il finit de réunir ses affaires, puis fit ses adieux à Kakei et à Saiga. Il fit ses adieux, et non un « au revoir ». C'est là que j'ai compris.

C'est au moment où il m'a pris dans ses bras pour dire les mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer devant moi, que j'ai compris qu'il avait bel et bien touché mon cœur endurci.

Il me relâcha et se dirigea vers la porte.

Je n'ai pu me résoudre à resté passif alors que je n'avais qu'une envie : le retenir.

J'ai suivi mon impulsion et me suis précipité vers lui, lui retenant le poignet.

**Reste encore un peu**

« Ne pars pas ».

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas partir alors que c'est ce qui a toujours été convenu ? »Me demanda t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

« Pour moi. » Lui répondis je avec mon air sûr de moi et pourtant … et pourtant, à cet instant, je n'ai jamais été aussi peu sûr de ce que je fis.

Ma main tenait toujours son poignet tandis que j'effleurais de l'autre, son visage.

Kudo ferma lentement les yeux. Et comme si cette simple caresse pouvait le faire rester, je l'intensifia.

**C'est si rare de se plaire**

Puis comme un chat quémandant une caresse, il appuya tendrement sa joue sur ma main, et leva paresseusement les paupières.

« Pourquoi ?... Je veux dire pourquoi maintenant, alors que nous nous connaissons depuis un an ? »

La tristesse se faisant de plus en plus présente dans sa voix, et je le pris subitement dans mes bras pour faire cesser cette mélancolie.

« Parce que, maintenant, je sais. »

**Laisse moi me défaire de toi**

Je ne savais pas ce que je savais, où du moins je ne su pas l'exprimer.

Je n'ai jamais été habitué à dire ces choses là.

Et c'est ainsi que j'allais le perdre.

Kudo se retira lentement de mes bras et sans me regarder repris sa route. Mais je ne put le laisser s'en aller.

Pris d'un élan de peur, je le rattrapa et l'enlaça.

**Reste encore un peu**

Il était dos à moi.

Mes lèvres ne bougèrent pas, et le son de ma voix n'atteignit pas ses oreilles, mais je pense que son pouvoir dû lui donner un aperçu de mes sentiments.

La neige étendit son beau manteau blanc et répandit sur la ville une douce fraîcheur. Comme ce même jour de l'année passé où je le recueillit. Je resserra mon étreinte pour lui faisant ainsi partager la chaleur de mes sentiments.

**C'est rare d'être amoureux**

C'est si rare.

Si rare d'aimer.

Je lui envoya tous ces mots que je n'arrivais pas à exprimer.

_Je ne veux pas le perdre, pas maintenant que je l'ai trouvé._

**Laisse-moi profiter de ça  
**

Je senti sa tête se poser tout contre mon épaule tandis que ses yeux se refermèrent.

« D'accord. »

_Un seul mot de lui, et je peux l'affirmer, la rédemption existe. _

_Un simple mot de lui, et je peux l'affirmer, le paradis commence ici._

Je resserra mon étreinte sur ce corps frêle, et pu sentir le froid s'insinuer en lui.

Un son, un simple murmure, je ne voulais pas briser ce silence.

« Rentrons. »

**On finira bien par se reconnaître dans le moindre de nos gestes**

Je me décolla de lui et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pharmacie.

Je lui pris la main pour le rapprocher de moi.

**On finira bien par s'apercevoir qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre**

Il sembla déçu.

Je l'attira plus près encore, de sorte que nos visages ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Ses yeux étaient envoûtants et ses lèvres se mirent à se mouvoir.

« Pour une fois, J'aimerais ne pas avoir à être possédé pour pouvoir espérer un baiser de toi » Me lança t-il presque acerbe.

Son visage s'éloigna du mien.

Sa main lâcha la mienne.

Et il repris sa route.

**Reste encore un peu**

Comment ?

Comment pouvait il savoir ?

Il ne se souvenait jamais de ce qu'il se passait lors de ces possessions, avant…

« Pourquoi … ne l'as-tu jamais dit ? »

« Je te le dis maintenant » me répondit il calmement.

Mon esprit était totalement embué … que devais-je faire ?

**C'est si rare de se plaire**

Je releva les yeux, et sans le lâcher du regard, je m'approcha de lui.

Il ne bougea pas, restant immobile.

Il allait partir, et je voulais l'aimer.

**Laisse moi profiter de ça  
**  
Il voulait une raison de rester.

Une raison de s'établir.

Une preuve de mon attachement.

Un simple baiser.

Je me pencha alors sur son visage …

Et lui donna cette preuve qu'il recherchait tant.

Après c'était à lui de choisir

Même si mon cœur avait déjà choisi pour lui.


End file.
